


Leather Jackets and Nerd Glasses

by AxJ



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxJ/pseuds/AxJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirsten's just a nerdy college girl trying to find her major.</p>
<p>Cameron's a party boy, floating through school on straight C's and his parent's money.</p>
<p>What could possibly go wrong?</p>
<p>(College AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Noelle the Nosey.
> 
> Kirsten has NO TD in this, bc it makes her incredibly difficult to write.

He was staring at her.

She was just sitting in class, front row, as usual. As an undeclared sophomore, she floated between classes, trying to find what she wanted to dedicate her life too. Her mother said its just because she loves school.

But ever since she started taking Chemistry, the boy sitting behind her would stare at her instead of the lecture. She found it weird, but slightly intriguing.

Boys like him never took interest in girls like her. It was almost a rule, one that she had accepted long ago.

So why did he? She knew exactly who he was. Neuroscience major, rich parents, resident party boy, typical bad boy, the one your parents warn you about.

Cameron Goodkin.

She often complained to her room mate, Camille, about him.

"He keeps looking at me," she said while making dinner. "It's getting weird."

"Trust me, Kirsten, you definitely do not want to get your hopes up on that one." Camille replied, setting out plates. "He is bad news."

Yet Kirsten couldn't get her mind off him. He was so mysterious. She had heard numerous girls crying to their friends about how they had gone out with him, then he broke their hearts days later. She was determined to never become one of those girls.

***

She was so beautiful.

He knew he should be paying attention to the lecture. Anymore failed tests and even his loaded parents couldn't bail him out.

But this quiet, controlled blonde was definitely more interesting than molecules and elements.

He knew she saw him staring at her. She probably thought he was a creep. Well, a few girls could say some things, but he wasn't a creep.

He wanted to go talk to her, but girls like her never talked to guys like him.

He never had trouble talking to girls. His parents were rich, he was majoring in neuroscience, and he threw amazing parties. Everyone knew his name.

Cameron had always been loveshy, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. One night stands, no problem. He had dated girls, of course, but none of them kept him interested.

But this blonde, Kirsten, as the professor called her when she answered yet another question, seemed more interesting than any girl he'd ever dated in his entire life.

He often complained about it to his room mate, Linus.

"Dude, she's super hot."

"Then why don't you just go talk to her?"

That was the problem. He had no idea why he couldn't just say hi.

"I don't know," he complained, sighing.

"You've never had any problems talking to girls before." Linus pointed out. "Just pretend like she's some normal girl."

"But she's not just some normal girl!" Cameron snapped.

"Bro, you've got it bad for this chick." Linus concluded.

"I know." Cameron buried his face in his hands.

"Listen, tomorrow after class I'm going to hang out in the courtyard with some friends. Maybe you'll see her there, then you can ask her out."

Cameron thought for a moment. "Fine. Good idea."

Tomorrow, he would finally talk to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Kirsten met Camille under a shade tree after class. Her room mate at brought a thin blanket to sit on, despite Kirsten's claims to only stay for a few minutes.

"So, was Cameron staring at you again?" Camille asked as soon as she sat down.

"Yes, in fact, he was." She said, trying to sound nonchalant.

Camille squealed. "He's totally into you!"

Kirsten rolled her eyes. "You said yesterday not to trust him."

"Yeah, but with a face like that, its hard to not get a little excited!"

Kirsten grimaced. "He's not into me. A boy 'with a face like that' is never into a girl like me."

"Then why is he coming over here?" Camille nodded towards a tall figure in a leather jacket, headed towards them.

Kirsten's eyes widened in shock. He was coming over to her! What did she do? Maybe he was just walking past. She glanced behind her, hoping to see some pretty girl standing there waiting on him. But there was no one standing there.

"Um, hi?"

Kirsten realized that he had arrived at the foot of the blanket.

"Hi," she said shyly, looking anywhere but his eyes.

"I'm Cameron. I think we have Chemistry together."

"Yeah, you sit behind me." She said bluntly.

"Yeah..." he trailed off.

Kirsten stared up at him. He was silent, like he was trying to think of something to say. She was floored. A boy, having trouble talking to her?

"What do you want?" She asked, then immediately worried if she came off to mean.

"Oh uh...I was wondering if you would maybe want to hang out sometime?"

Kirsten dropped her eyes to the ground. Did he seriously just ask her out?

"Uh...sure, I'd like that." She smiled and nervously tucked her blonde hair behind her ear.

She could physically see the relief on his face. She thought it was kind of funny and cute, the way he was so nervous to ask her out.

"Great. Are you free Friday?"

She nodded, then ripped a piece of paper out of her notebook and scribbled down her address and phone number, then handed to him.

"I'll pick you up at 7." He said, taking the paper, then stauntering away.

"OMG!" Camille yelled when he was gone.

"What?" She asked, feeling her face heat up.

"Cameron Goodkin just asked you out!"

"Yeah. He did." She said quietly, trying to hide her excitement.

"I knew it!"

"You knew he was going to be here?" Kirsten asked. 

"Uh...I may have a class with his roommate..." she admitted.

"I can't believe you!" Kirsten shoved her gently.

Camille just laughed.

***

Cameron and Linus were surrounded by girls in the courtyard, as usual. They flocked like doves to the pair, hanging on their arms and giggling.

"Hey, there she is!" Linus said suddenly, pointing to the tall blonde entering the courtyard.

Cameron whipped his head around so fast he almost broke his neck. There she was. She had her books clutched to her chest, and her eyes glued to the ground.

"Go get her!" Linus said.

Cameron took a deep breath and pushed the girls away. He could do this. She was just any other girl.

He walked up to the blanket where Kirsten and her friend were sitting.

"Um, hi?" Idiot.

"Hi," she replied, but she wasn't meeting his eyes.

"I'm Cameron. I think we have Chemistry together?" Stupid! She knows who you are!

"Yeah, you sit behind me." She said bluntly.

She thinks I'm a creep. Good going, hotshot. "Yeah..." was all he could manage.

He wasn't sure if he should continue. Kirsten's friend was staring at him, but she wasn't saying anything.

"What do you want?" Kirsten asked, startling him a little.

"Oh uh, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime?" He asked nervously.

He couldn't recall a time where he had been more scared than in the heartbeats before she answered him.

"Uh, sure. I'd like that." She smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear.

Kirsten was one of those people whos smile lit up the entire room. At least, he thought so. In fact, he was pretty sure it lit up his entire life.

"Great. Are you free Friday?"

She nodded, then ripped out a piece of paper and scribbled some words on it, then handed to him.

"Great. I'll pick you up at 7." He said, taking the paper, then walking away.

Linus immediately started harping on him as soon as he made it back.

"Very smooth, bro. I've never even heard you say 'um' or 'uh' before."

"Shut up." He said punching him in the arm.

"Ow!" Linus exclaimed in mock-pain.

***

Three hours before the date, Camille declared that she was going to prepare Kirsten for her date.

At first Kirsten was reluctant to let Camille be responsible for her outfit and makeup. They were just going to dinner, and Camille had a tendency to overdo things. 

However, when 7 pm rolled around, Kirsten barely recognized herself in the mirror. She was wearing a tight fitting red dress with an open back. At first she thought it was too fancy for tonight, but once it was on it was absolutely perfect.

There was a knock on the door exactly at 7. She was  a flurry of nerves as she opened the door to reveal an equally nervous looking Cameron.

"Hi," he said. "You look..." he paused. "Beautiful."

Kirsten felt her cheeks get hot. "Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself." she replied, looking at the leather jacket and dark jeans he was wearing.

"Well get going!" Camille said from behind them. "I'll be in my room, try not to make too much noise later." she winked, and Kirsten's face got impossibly hotter.

Kirsten turned around and saw that Cameron was blushing too. She smiled, then walked out the door, leaving him to follow her. 

***

He waited outside the door until exactly 7 pm. He was so nervous he arrived 10 minutes early, then glanced at his watch every five seconds or so. 

When Kirsten opened the door, he wanted to run away. There he was, tough, party boy, heartbreaker Cameron Goodkin, wanting to run away from a girl. 

She looked absolutely stunning. The red dress was tight fitting and completely distracting. 

"Hi," he said. "You look..." he paused, searching for the right word. "Beautiful." he concluded.

She was blushing, and it was adorable. 

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself." she replied, looking him up and down.

Well get going!" Camille said from behind them. "I'll be in my room, try not to make too much noise later." she winked, and Cameron's face started to get warm too.

It surprised him slightly when Kirsten walked out the door first, but he was only too happy to follow.

***

The restaurant he took her to was fancy and expensive. In fact, she almost felt under dressed. 

They made small talk while they waited for their food, learning little things like favorite things, hobbies, classes, and things like that.

They were mostly silent when the food came. Kirsten couldn't help but wonder why he asked her out. She was still just the nerdy girl that answered all the questions in class.

After their meal, they decided to go on a walk. He took her to an ice cream shop that was open late, and they walked arm in arm as they ate. 

He drove her back to her house an walked her to the door. 

"I had a really nice time tonight." she said. 

"Me too." he agreed wholeheartedly.

They stood in awkward silence for a few moments. 

"I believe this is the part where you kiss me goodnight." Kirsten said boldly, even though she was a ball of nerves underneath the bravado.

Cameron smiled, then slipped his hand behind her neck and pulled her forward, connecting their lips.

She melted into his arms, snaking her arms around his neck while his other hand went to her waist. His lips were warm and soft, and she could have kissed him forever. 

He pulled away much too soon. "Goodnight, princess." he smiled. 

The nickname made her smile giddily. "Goodnight, Cameron." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a two shot at least, with the next chapter being much much longer. I hope this is what you wanted!


End file.
